ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Promies Guide
This guide is terrible, it has no information on how to defeat or even attempt the promies. Unless your on the promys you dont need to know how to get to them there are mission walkthroughs for that. Finish your guide, then if it isnt terrible publish it. Don't bother reading people. This guide shouldn't be a prommies guide, it should be a "how to get the prommies" guide. I don't think the person who wrote this was serious, they just wanted thier guide on the prommies page. This guide needs some work. Promies Guide: Something to shout about. In 2004 the Chains of Promathia expansion introduced the Promies. My linkshell has a number of folks who have been in various stages of completing them. I myself spent a good year trying to get them. The first one was not too difficult to complete and then the next two were quite a bit more difficult. After trying time and time again I was lucky enough to have friends who could get me through them. Now I am trying to move on and it is apparent I will need to help my friends get through their promies. I see the Promyvion Guide and it is 5 years old, taken from the allakhazam.com. This guide is to be organized a little differently, I hope this will be a bit more user friendly with a walk through my friends can use. Getting started The hardest part is getting everyone together. To be able to do Promies a player needs to have the COP expansion, which isn't hard since there has been numerous expansions since then. To get the Promies started a player needs to go through a number of CS's (Cutscenes) that make up COP 1-1 The Rites of Life - see Plot Details Here. Start in Qufim near the outpost. The first CS comes up as you enter Delkfutt's Tower. No need to do anything else in there. Next go to Upper Jeuno for the second CS. Next go to the Infirmary and at G-10 talk to Monberaux Now, with the Mysterious Amulet and an introduction to the mysterious boy, the next mission begins, COP 1-2 Below the Arks See Plot Details Here. Start at G-6 in Ru'Lude Gardens talking to Pherimociel for a CS. Next at H-5 (behind the staircase near Maat) talk to Harith This should be the basics for entering the Promies which is essentially COP 1-3 The Mothercrystals, See Plot Details Here. Having the right stuff The key to succesfully completing the promies with the least problems is having your animas and knwing how to use them. Getting through the Emptiness Once the party is setup and you get into the Emptiness you have to make it through three levels. Hopefully you can run through without being aggro'd. Whatever you do keep your healer alive. At the top At the top there is a battle of each of the promies. Without coordination and planning this will be a mess. Party setups Shouting for parties is the hardest way to get the promies done. Get some friends together. This is a starting outline. Egomzez